


改邪归正

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	改邪归正

“二宫桑，恭喜你啦。”

 

“平时就觉得二宫桑很能干……就知道这座小庙是关不住您这尊大佛的！”

 

“择日不如撞日，今天就去给二宫桑庆祝一下怎么样？”

 

“好啊。不过只能去喝酒或者唱歌……”二宫淡笑着连连摇头，“部长叫我去吃饭呢。”

 

隔壁座位的小姑娘探过头来，忧心忡忡地说道：“那个……部长，一直有点针对你……二宫桑你要小心。”

 

大野部长的风评很差，这事人尽皆知。工作能力平平无奇，还常常打压下属。大部分人都多多少少受过他的气，似乎是枪打出头鸟，二宫受波及受得格外多，若不是经常被他抢去功劳，二宫大概一年前就能升迁了。

 

看着正扭腰摆臀地走出部长办公室，打扮得风骚无比的佐藤秘书，二宫眸色压得极暗，仿佛酝酿了一场暴风雨。很快他的神色恢复了平常，猫嘴一翘，安抚道：“不用担心。”

 

我自然有办法。

 

#

 

“远死了，真是糟糕的地方啊……”

 

明明约定在六点，七点才姗姗来迟的个性差劲的部长。

 

一张童颜，却打着恶俗的发胶，就算强行梳了背头，还是看不出这人成熟在哪里。

 

不知道从哪里的电视剧里学来的，秋天了还拿着折扇，流里流气地进门之后，丝毫不顾店里的气氛，撒娇一样地把公文包扔在脚下。

 

经常有人问二宫，这样被大野使绊子，为什么还不生气……为什么要生气？只是个个性有些差劲的小孩罢了，这种恶作剧，根本没必要认真。

 

二宫微笑着迎过去，弯腰捡起了差劲部长的公文包。

 

回头一看，那家伙已经大摇大摆地坐下了。

 

“你最近表现不错啊。”大野歪着身子，小折扇一下一下地敲打着木桌，“听说你要升迁了？”

 

“这还得多谢部长的关照。”二宫含笑道。

 

大野嗤鼻冷哼，不屑一顾地剜了他一眼：“别装成一副老好人的样子，我就看不惯你这样。”

 

二宫低着头为大野倒酒，退让道：“好。”

 

感受到了二宫的步步后退，大野露出些许满意的神色。静静地等待自己的酒杯被斟满，他俯身下去，捏住二宫的下巴，低声说：“给我拒绝了。”

 

二宫不卑不亢，直勾勾地盯着大野的眼睛：“我不懂部长的意思。”

 

“哼……你这么聪明，怎么会不懂？”大野也不喜欢绕圈子，索性直言道，“我说，不准去总部。给我拒绝了。”

 

二宫无辜地耸了耸肩：“别这样说，部长。升迁这种事情我怎么会赶在您前面呢。”

 

大野松了手，靠在椅背上抖着膝盖，皱起眉毛，焦躁地骂道：“和你说话真累。”

 

“哈……”二宫深深地叹了口气，“那这样吧。升迁的事情我不知道，但我倒是知道另外一件事。”

 

“部长最近……和秘书佐藤走得很近啊。”

 

#

 

大野全身僵直，猛地挺直了后背，眼珠不安地四处乱瞟。

 

“什么佐藤……是谁……不，没有。”

 

二宫佯装讶异地翻看手机：“可这里有部长和佐藤秘书亲吻的照片。部长要看一看么？”

 

慌乱的神情越来越明显，梳得一丝不苟的头发都溜下来一绺儿，垂在他眉间，看上去有些滑稽。

 

“你、你想做什么？你想，你想对我做什么？”

 

二宫仍是那副纯良无辜的面孔，抿着嘴不说话了。

 

那层盛气凌人的外壳俨然碎成了粉末，那张可爱的小圆脸上终于浮现了二宫喜欢的表情。又是委屈，又是焦急，眼中隐隐含着水光，细细的小牙偶尔探出头来，不知所措地啮咬着红润的下唇。

 

他显然快要崩溃了，一拍桌子站了起来：“好、好，随你去！这样的公司，我明天就辞职！！”

 

“别这样，部长。”二宫笑得甜蜜，“先坐下来，喝点啤酒。我们还有别的解决办法。”

 

“那……你先把照片……”

 

“我会删掉的，照片。如果今天晚上部长乖乖地服从我的命令的话……。”

 

“听你的话？！你开什么玩……”

 

“那这样好了，我去把这张照片传给佐藤秘书的丈夫……”

 

小鱼眼忽的圆睁，发白的嘴唇不停颤栗。他的肩膀一下子垮了下去，嘴里喃喃地：“我、我听你的就是了……不就是一个晚上……”

 

#

 

“对不起，我来迟了。”

 

“没关系没关系！二宫桑，坐这边来！部长没有找你麻烦吧？”

 

“那个先不提，先给大家介绍一下，”二宫抿唇一笑，把怯生生地躲在身后的家伙拽了出来，“这是我妹妹。来，智子，别害羞，这些都是哥哥的同事。”

 

长发少女穿着黑白色的国中制服，短裙刚刚盖过大腿根，微微弯个腰就能看见裙下风光。神色看上去十分紧张，手时不时地去扯裙子，羞窘得满脸通红。

 

女同事好奇地凑了过来，伸手就要拉少女的手。后者与她对视一眼，身体一僵，下意识地后撤一步，直直地撞进了二宫怀里。二宫脸上神情照常，手探了下去，钻进他的短裙，照着那结实挺翘的屁股使劲一捏。

 

大野万万没有想到这人玩得这么厉害。周围全都是平时的下属，他一出声就会露馅。被掐了屁股，他也只能忍气吞声，泫然欲泣的眸子瞄了一眼二宫看起来十分无害的童颜。

 

他颤巍巍地接受了女同事的牵引，来到了包间的正中央，二宫则紧贴着他坐了下来。

 

“智子喝酒么？”

 

大野垂着头，下巴几乎要贴在胸前了，难堪地摇了摇头。

 

男同事要来了橙汁递到大野手里，他紧张得口干舌燥，清凉的果汁刚一拿到手，就忍不住咕咚咕咚地喝了大半杯去。

 

“真害羞呢，智子酱。和二宫桑完全不是一个性格。”

 

二宫淡淡地瞟了他一眼，意有所指地答道：“别被骗了，平时可恶劣了。”

 

闻言大野狠狠一悚，别说反驳了，连看都不敢看二宫一眼。

 

“别见外，我们和你哥哥平时关系很好的，二宫桑的妹妹就是我们大家的妹妹！”

 

“是呀，别那么害羞。一会儿一起去舞池里跳舞么？”

 

二宫笑而不语地看着指尖胡乱绞扭在一起、窘迫无比的大野，把大野那见了底的酒杯重新斟满，在鲜艳的橙汁中悄悄地掺进了小半杯烈酒，塞回了大野手中。

 

大野不疑有他，咕咚咕咚地喝下去半杯。或许是紧张过度，他竟然眉头都没皱一下，一点都没有察觉到自己的橙汁里加了料。

 

但是身体还是诚实地反映出了摄入酒精的事实。

 

小脸酡红一片，眼中潋滟着绵延不尽的水色。仿佛是感受到了难以排解的热意，一直低垂的头也慢慢地抬起来了。

 

“仔细一看，智子长得有点像……像……”

 

名字好像就在嘴边了，但却怎么都吐不出来。分明感觉身边有相似的面孔，但思来想去，竟然想不出哪个女同事长了这么一张脸。

 

“玲子！玲子你快过来！你看看智子像谁？我怎么觉得这么像谁呢……”

 

顿时女同事们都围坐了过来，大野已经有些上头了，傻乎乎地笑着，眯楞着眼睛望着这些熟悉的面孔。

 

忽然男同事探了个头往这边一瞟，随口说道：“我看有点像部长。”

 

听见部长两个字，大野下意识地点了点头，露出一个惹人厌的标准笑容。

 

只是女同事们像是开了窍，一个个的大呼惊奇，也没有意识到这么一个端着架子的笑容出现在少女脸上有点怪异，纷纷地赞同着男同事的提议。

 

“那还真巧，部长的名字是智，妹妹的名字是智子啊~是同一个汉字吗？”

 

“我说你啊，平时那么忍着部长，该不会是因为妹妹的原因吧？”

 

二宫默不作声，只是笑眯眯地端着酒杯。

 

“为、为什么要忍，忍部长啊。”

 

他喝得迷迷糊糊，也忘记自己一说话就可能会露馅，听到部下平时绝对不会在自己面前说的话，一个忍不住就开了口。只不过酒醉后，原本字字清晰的官腔变得柔软甜蜜，听上去倒有几分雌雄莫辨的可人。

 

“智子你可不知道，你哥哥在公司有个惹人厌的上司，老是给你哥哥使绊子……”

 

“他哪里有使绊子了？”大野怒目圆睁，“瞎、瞎说。”

 

“刚刚就是啊，你哥哥被部长叫出去了，估计是升职的事情吧？自己没能力，还总不想要别人好……”

 

“不、不是的，你们想错了……”

 

结结巴巴的话都说不清，昏暗的灯光下，眼眸中泛起了难以察觉的水光。

 

“哈哈哈哈二宫桑你妹妹胳膊肘往外拐了啊！”

 

大野听得老大不乐意，挥舞着双臂，试图唤回那些围住二宫开起了玩笑的人的注意力，微微地提高了嗓音：“都说了，没有！没有！”

 

男同事好奇地扭过脸来，飞快地瞟了一眼大野， 好奇道：“你妹妹真的很向着部长。”

 

女同事眉头一皱，悄悄地凑到二宫身边，低声道：“你该不会领养了部长的亲妹妹？所以智子才和部长那么像？所以部长才总是喜欢找你的茬？所以你看在妹妹的份上总是不和部长计较？”

 

听到这番合情推理的同事纷纷向该女同事投去了敬仰神探的目光。

 

大野可听不见，只能在圈外干着急。就算他平时行事作风讨厌了些，他不过是不喜欢进父亲的公司当小高管，消极怠工了一些罢了，但欺负二宫……他才没有欺负二宫！

 

他又气又急，眸中的泪光渐渐凝聚起来，半落不落地沾湿了浓密的眼睫毛。

 

“你急什么。他们说的，难道不是真的？”

 

二宫施施然穿过人群来到他面前，附在他耳边轻声说道。

 

大野脑子里嗡的一下，觉得嘈杂的四周猛然安静下来了，眼前的二宫也不像是真的，平时二宫哪里会露出这样的表情……只要是面对他，就一定是一张又嘲讽又轻蔑的脸。

 

“还不是……你想走。”就算觉得自己在做梦，他也不敢直视二宫的眼睛，只得自己憋屈地缠着手指，大着胆子控诉，“还不是你太厉害了你想走……”

 

#

 

“二宫桑，你去哪里？”

 

二宫把大野手里的酒杯扫到一边去，站起身来把人扛到肩上。

 

他们两个身形差别不大，不如说大野更为精壮些，把人这样倒栽葱地扛起来，多少还是费了些功夫。

 

“我妹妹喝醉了。我得先送她回家。”

 

不不不二宫桑，暂且不提你妹妹喝的是橙汁这件事，现在她可是正生龙活虎地在你肩膀上扑腾呢……

 

况且女孩子家家，能不能用和平一点的公主抱？

 

女孩的裙下是什么都要看见了喂！

 

#

 

二宫当然没有回家。

 

虽然这家伙平时挺惹人烦的，但是喝醉了坦诚了说点好听的话，小模样实在是打紧的可爱。

 

现在他好像有点醒酒的意思，挣扎的幅度渐渐变大，他有些吃不消，只好在角落处把人放了下来。

 

刚才挣扎的挺起劲，一落了地反倒乖了。

 

二宫挑了挑眉：“怎么？你不接地气还不踏实不成？”

 

仿佛是回忆起了今天晚上都要服从二宫的命令的约定，他抿着嘴不吭声，也不看二宫，蒙蒙愣愣的，透出了一股让他新鲜不已的憨劲儿。

 

二宫不管他，径自往前台走。大野扯着裙摆，像旧时候的小媳妇一样，小步小步地跟在他身后。

 

他小腿纤细笔直，皮肤白皙光滑，长相放在女人之中也能算得上清秀别致，更别说现在他正出没于放浪形骸的酒吧之中了。环顾四周，也不是没有制服系的女人，只是他这样扭捏又害羞的模样，让看惯了妖艳美女的男人们不由得食指大动。

 

见状，二宫不爽地把刚刚取来的钥匙扔了回去。他占有欲十足地搂住大野的肩膀，后者不明所以地望了他一眼，也不敢妄自挣扎，只好乖乖地被他带离了酒吧。

 

#

 

大野16岁的时候就搬出来自己住了。偌大的公寓里，见天儿的没个人气，他本来就不是经商管理的那块料，硬是被塞进公司之后，更是嚣张叛逆成天没事找事。

 

他哆嗦着手打开自家大门，锁舌刚刚弹出凹槽，他就被男人一掌推进玄关，踉跄了两下还没找回平衡，又被男人直接按在墙上撩起了裙子。

 

“你、别……”

 

他臊红了脸，发出的声音弱得几乎听不见。

 

“我别什么？”二宫低笑一声，“不是早就兴奋了么？不是晚上和我一起吃饭的时候就兴奋了么？”

 

他隔着紧绷绷的底裤抚摸着那被关在笼子里的性器和幽密的后穴，直到把这个惹人厌的上司摸得啜泣连连。

 

扭腰摆臀都摆脱不了男人色情的爱抚，再也经受不住这样羞耻的对待，他眼角含泪的急喘着，一晚上都紧绷着的神经砰的垮了，凄声道：“我错了！真的、我错了，我明天就辞职，我再也不会妨碍二宫先生你了！”

 

二宫手上一顿。

 

大野以为他接受了自己的妥协，可怜兮兮地从臂弯中抬起头来往后看，谁知二宫刷的一下拽掉了他的底裤，随意地朝他肉乎乎的屁股上甩了一巴掌，调戏的意味远远超过了原本的含义。

 

“要不是知道你喜欢我，”二宫猛地拉进了两人的距离，湿热的鼻息直直地扑在大野耳边，“你以为我会放你这么放肆地搞我么？”

 

赤裸的臀部贴在粗糙的牛仔布料上，激烈的摩擦让白皙的皮肤泛上了淡淡的粉红色。

 

大野脑子里乱糟糟的，只是下意识地觉得二宫身上的氛围变了。他被二宫翻过身来，两个人面对面，他那根早就精神不已的孽根撩开了裙摆，直挺挺地抵在二宫下腹，他有些不忍卒读，正想别过头去，二宫却伸过手来捏住了他的脸颊， 下一秒湿热的吻就扑了过来。

 

他一时反应不过来，愣愣地睁大了眼睛， 近在咫尺的二宫却闭着眼，看上去十分享受的样子。

 

嘴唇被亲吻着，一直被隔靴搔痒的阴茎都得到了高烫掌心的揉捏，他当下腿就软了。二宫也撑不住两个成年男人的重量，含着他的耳珠，暗示性地问道：“小不成器的，想在哪里做？”

 

被这么甜腻的嗓音敦促着，他只好哆嗦着说出男人想听的话：“去、去里面，去卧室。”

 

二宫放开了他，先行换鞋进了起居室。大野下半身被搞得乱糟糟的，裙子被撩了不说，内裤也是不像样的挂在膝盖上。他强忍羞耻，咬着牙把女士内裤重新穿了上去，欲哭无泪地尾随着二宫进了屋。

 

原本是一触即发的空气，情欲已经堆积到了巅峰，差最后一滴水就能破坏临界的状况……

 

二宫坐在床上，手指上转着一条性感的红色女士内裤。

 

看他进来了，二宫状似好脾气地笑了笑，只是大野太熟悉他这个表情了——这个表情能代表二宫各种各样的心情，词条解释可能是愤怒、讥讽、无所谓……唯独不可能有开心这两个字。

 

“那是、那是……”

 

那是佐藤留下来的东西。

 

他哑口无言。

 

“是你有女装癖，还是我之前已经有女人来过了？”

 

大野被这人强大的气场压得半句话说不出来，只能徒劳地打着颤。二宫站起身来，爆发出刚刚一直懒得使出来的劲，拎着他的后颈，如同抓猫一样把人扔上床去。

 

二宫用性感的丁字裤换下了他身上那件保守的少女内裤，柔软的绳线加上二宫的手劲，竟然磨得他穴口发疼。眼下穿着女秘书的内裤带来的羞耻感远远地超过了他的承受限度，他抵着枕头拼命挣扎，身后二宫已经压着软绳探入了后穴，勃起的性器受到了更大的压迫。

 

他颤巍巍地伸过去，想要阻止二宫的手也被毫不留情地挥开了。

 

“二宫、二……宫！”

 

平时听上去还有那么几分威慑力的怒吼，这时只能听出无助的惊慌和浓重的哭腔。

 

“敢和佐藤拍拖……敢动这么多歪心思……还敢来威胁我，”二宫咬着牙，抽出手指，压低了声音吼道，”我看你就是欠操！”

 

“不、呜不，二宫你给我住啊啊、啊……！”被不停地侵入，顶得他直翻白眼，连呼吸都停了好几拍。

 

二宫不跟他废话，继续用内裤困着他的肉棒，自己倒是畅快地在湿热穴内横冲直撞。大野很想两眼一翻昏过去，可惜吃了拔群体能的亏，硬生生地吊着气缓了过来。

 

他感觉二宫掐着他腰的手好像已经勒进他骨头里了一样，触感热辣不已，后穴被搅得天翻地覆，欲望宣泄的出口却老老实实地呆在笼子里，逼得他爆发出断断续续的尖叫，胡乱叫着些什么连他自己都不清楚：“不、对不起、二宫先生……先生……饶了我吧、呜啊……”

 

二宫比大野自己更了解他的身体状况，不管他的胡言乱语，硬是拘束着他直到自己将浊液尽数注入他体内。

 

翻来覆去做了两三次，直到最后二宫才大发慈悲地松开了堵住他马眼的手指。大野早就被折腾的受不了了，发出高亢到难以置信的尖叫，颤栗地射了个彻底，终于如愿地昏了过去。

 

#

 

“总部新的执行经理是……是，哎？不是二宫桑？”

 

“诶、二宫桑你不是要调去公司高层的吗？”

 

二宫摇了摇头，别有用意地笑着：“我跳槽了。”

 

“等下，部长……部长被撤职了？”

 

部长办公室被人从里面砰的一下踹开了。出现在门口的正是抱着纸箱一脸不爽的部长。他往这边扫了一眼，表情顿时僵硬了一下，很快又装出了一副不怎么在乎的样子，径自朝大门走去。

 

二宫快速地朝周围一圈道了别，拎着包追了出去。

 

“谁说我要和你一起跳槽了？”

 

“我是做音乐的。你这个嗓子，只会成天在公司里乱发脾气，也太浪费了。”

 

“那你也不该……”

 

“那你现在回去好了。”

 

“我又没说……那你至少自己拿自己的东西，凭什么让我……”

 

“废话那么多？信不信我——”

 

“我信信信我拿还不成？？”

 

……


End file.
